


Why didn't you tell me?

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, broken hand, of course mac hides his injury, oh well, this might be kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: Mac breaks his hand during a mission...Prompt from tumblr





	Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through tumblr and I saw a gif set of when Mac punched Ralph in the face and then everyone was talking about how there needs to be a story where Mac does break his hand punching someone and my brain started throwing ideas at me...

Mac never saw it coming. One minute he and Jack were fighting off some terrorists and the next minute Mac's hand explodes in pain. Mac curls over in pain and looks up. The man he was fighting throws aside the piece of the concrete he had held up to block Mac's punch. The man slowly advances towards him and Mac grasps a piece of metal from the floor. As soon as he comes close enough, Mac hits him on the head. Mac turns around to where Jack is fighting the last guy and hits him on the head too. He pants as he tosses aside the metal.

"I had him, you didn't need to hit him."

"You're welcome, Jack."

"You didn't even let me punch him. You know how long I've been waiting to punch him?"

Mac rolls his eyes, trying to ignore how much his hand is throbbing. It feels like the pain was slowly growing, like if he had put his hand in a hot oven.

"You okay Mac?" Jack asks.

Mac realizes that he had zoned out of Jack's lecture, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Jack eyes him, looking at him like he's scanning him for injuries. 

"Come on, we have to break in before they realize all there security guards have disappeared."

Mac tries to ignore the pain in his hand, but he's never felt pain this bad. He feels like curling over and doing anything to make it stop, even if that means going to the hospital.

_I can hold out until we finish this mission. I don't need to bother Jack, it's just a broken hand. I'm sure he's dealt with worse without complaining._

Mac knows he needs to get the hand x-rayed, but it can wait. The information they are trying to steal is more important.

"Hey Mac," Jack says breaking him out of thoughts, "Come on, I found the location."

Mac nods, getting into the car. He tries to focus on Jack talking, the radio, the buildings they're passing by, anything but his hand. But his hand throbs, demanding attention. It hurts so much, it's all he can concentrate on. Every small movement sends waves of pain through his hand. And the pain is all he can concentrate on. He can't see, hear, or feel anything but the pain in his hand.

"Mac! Mac!"

Mac looks up, realizing that Jack has been calling his name for a while.

"What? What's wrong?"

Jack frowns at him, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted some paper clips, you looked like you were pretty deep in thought. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And I don't need any paperclips, I have plenty."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You looked like you were conducting an experiment in your head, you didn't hear me calling your name, and you're refusing paperclips. Something's wrong."

"I'm fine."

Mac can tell Jack doesn't believe him, but he drops the subject after saying, "You know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad or judge you."

Mac suddenly feels extremely grateful that he met Jack. He nods, already putting the conversation into the back of his mind. And the pain in his hand hits him in full force. Mac almost curls up and groans, but he can't. If Jack saw his hand, he would call Matty and tell her to pull them out of the mission. And then they would never get the information because the terrorists they left unconscious would wake up and warn their boss. So whatever Mac did, he could not let Jack figure out what was wrong.

Jack stops the car and jumps out. Mac realizes they are at the hideout and gets out of the car carefully, trying not to jostle his hand. He joins Jack at the door.

"Can you pick the lock?" Jack asks.

Mac nods, bending down to examine the lock. Normally Jack would have already kicked down the door, but they are trying to do this stealthily, trying to get in and out without anyone noticing.

Mac almost hisses when he opens the blade on his knife. He puts the knife in his bad hand and drops it almost immediately. 

"What's wrong Mac?" Jack says stepping in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you could have pick the door's lock 5 times by now and made a bomb."

Mac looks down, trying not to give off any indication that he broke his hand. Jack gently grabs his hand like he does anytime he is trying to comfort him. But he grabs Mac's bad hand and this time Mac can't stop the cry of pain. He pulls his hand away from Jack and curls it protectively against his chest. He can't hear what Jack says to him through the haze of pain. When Mac's vision clears, he finally hears what Jack is saying.

"What's wrong Mac? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hurt. Let me see."

Mac doesn't protest because he knows Jack already feels guilty about not noticing that Mac was hurt. He slowly holds out his hand for Jack to see. Jack eyes widen in shock as he gently holds Mac's forearm and examines his hand. After he's done, he leads Mac back to the car.

"But...the mission, we can't just leave."

"Mac, you're hand is broken badly. You need to go to the hospital and get some x-rays. And I know you're in a lot of pain."

Mac looked down.

"How did this happen?"

"One of the guys we were fighting blocked my punch with a piece of cement."

Jack winces, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks gently.

Mac knows Jack is angry at him, but he's making sure to keep his voice calm. He's done that ever since Mac cringed away from him when Jack yelled at him for hiding an injury. Jack immediately had apologized and calmed Mac down. He had never yelled at Mac for any reason since.

_I don't deserve someone like Jack. I lie to him and hurt him, but he still sticks with me._

"Mac?"

"I didn't want to bother you. And you wouldn't have called exfil if you broke your hand, so there's no reason for me too."

"Mac, I need you to tell me if you get injured, I can't protect you otherwise. And if my hand was broken that badly I definitely would have called exfil. Now hold still and let me wrap that hand before I call Matty."

Mac tried to protest, but one look from Jack stopped him. 

"Sorry, this is going to hurt," Jack said.

Mac squeezed his eyes shut when Jack started wrapping his hand. It hurt too much and eventually, Mac passed out. When he woke up again, He heard Jack talking on the phone with Matty. He couldn't hear what he said before Jack hung up.

"Exfil's on the way. I'm driving to the airport now. But take some pain meds first."

He shook two out the bottle and handed them to Mac. Normally, Mac would have protested, but his hand hurt enough to just take them.

"Get some sleep kid. I'll wake you up."

Mac nodded, closing his eyes and letting the effect of the pain meds sweep over him. He was glad that Jack was there and he had taken care of him. It made him wish that he knew Jack when he was a child after his mom had died. He knew Jack would be a great father and would care for him better then James ever had. And with these thoughts Mac drifted off into a deep sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote this the way y'all wanted...Please leave a comment!
> 
> I updated my other story, but for some reason it is insisting I added the new chapter 2 days ago so you need to scroll down to find it and read it...
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Flowing-River24


End file.
